The Internet of Things (IoT) is a network of physical devices that are embedded with machine devices, (e.g., sensor devices, actuator devices, or wireless devices) and network connectivity to enable the physical devices to collect and exchange data. IoT devices are used in energy grid monitoring, transportation monitoring, home appliances, personal tracking, smart metering, or the like. Machine devices may be lower cost, have greater battery life, and support lower data rates relative to mobile devices.